


For The Love Of A Family

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Commission fic, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Don decides that Rusty isn't in great hands with Jonas after all and so he goes to stay with the Fitzcarraldos for a while.





	For The Love Of A Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).



> This was a commission piece I did! If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page - ladyofdecember. <3

Rusty stood there in front of the grave, wondering if he should even be here at all. 

It was a cold autumn day, the chilly winds whipping around him and making his long, black coat flap in the breeze. 

There was no one around, the cemetery empty as he stood hands in pockets and staring glumly down at the stone marker. 

This was wrong. This was... strange for him. The idea that he would, at this time in his life now, be beholden to the man buried here was absurd and so, so laughable. His one true “father”.

Still, he had come all this way, intent on paying his respects to the man. 

Rusty stood, bitterness in his heart threatening to overtake him the long he stared at it. He shook his head and began to think back to simpler times, to better ones instead.

...

When he was four years old, little Rusty Venture went on a "vacation" to stay with his Uncle Don. It had been treated as such you see to keep him and his best friend Malcom blissfully unaware of the true circumstances. The actual truth to the matter was much darker and it had taken many years for big Rusty Venture to even put two and two together about what had occurred. 

One night, while out playing in the massive landscape that was his property, he had stumbled upon a woodsy area out back. Glancing around and seeing no parental supervision of any kind, the boy knew that he was free to continue on exploring.

Nimbly climbing over slippery, moss covered rocks and dodging low hanging tree branches, Rusty had finally made his way to a clearing which there held a small, steady stream. He watched the water moving swiftly for a moment before letting his fingers dip down into it, laughing at how cold it was, entertained by the simple things.

Sitting back a bit, Rusty stretched out and eyed the night sky up above, the stars twinkling amongst the dark background of sky. He thought they were pretty. They reminded him of the color of some jewels he had once seen in his father's study before he'd been chased out by the man.

After some time had passed, Rusty began to grow concerned at the looming silence that had enveloped all around him. There was a slight chirping sound coming from somewhere in the trees but he couldn't pinpoint just as to where. 

The severe blackness as the night drew on was creeping in, causing him to feel a bit frightened. He quickly got to his feet and began to run for his life.

Scared, little, four-year-old Rusty Venture ran and ran as fast as his little legs could go, convinced that he had been forgotten out there, certain that the monsters were coming to get him.

Somehow, somewhere, he had managed to get turned around and he was now lost in these woods so close to his property.

Beginning to cry, the watery tears drowning out the sounds of any crickets or frogs that could be heard before, Rusty was wandering idly through the woodsy area.

He lost his footing suddenly, tripping over some hollow log or some sort of brush and tumbled to the cold and damp ground. His wails grew in volume and he wiped at his wet cheeks with his hand, trying to turn around to see what he'd fallen over.

His ankle had been turned sharply to the left having been caught snug under the log. It began to throb loudly as pain shot up his leg causing him to cry all the louder.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Rusty laid there crying until his lungs nearly gave out from the force.

Lying his head down on the crook of his arm, he tried not to shiver from the increasing cold of the night. His ankle hurt but was beginning to grow a bit numb now from the injury. 

He couldn't look at it, couldn't really move much at all because of the pain.

He wondered how much longer he'd have to wait for someone to come looking for him.

Rusty shut his eyes and began to count from one to ten, hoping by the end of the sequence, he'd open them and see his father's smiling face.

He repeated this over and over, for hours into the night until he finally fell asleep.

...

“I can't believe you!” The man hissed at his friend, fury pouring through his veins.

Jonas Venture was leaning against his desk in his study, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Don Fitzcarraldo, his supposed best friend, lay into him about his son. He sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, wondering why the man was being so dramatic.

“He's fine. I told you, H.E.L.P.er cleaned him up and gave him a thorough check up.”

“You just... you left him out there in the woods?!”

Jonas turned to pour himself a drink. He was growing weary of the conversation. “Don, old chum, why don't you relax and have a drink with me?”

“It's ten-thirty in the morning.” The man ground out, turning to stare at the azure color of the pool outside the window in disgust. He thought about how scared Rusty must have been out there all alone all night. And no one had the decency to even go and check on him!

Jonas chuckled into his brandy as he hopped up on the edge of the desk once more and sipped at it. “It makes a damn good breakfast.” He raised his glass to his friend before diving into it fully, a gesture that Don rolled his eyes at before heading to the door.

“Oh, Donny, what are you so uptight about? Everything's fine over here! Why don't you worry about the Fitzcarraldo homestead a little, huh? I'm sure the Mrs. could use a little attention.” He chuckled at his own private joke as the man glared daggers at him.

He turned to go once more, humiliated and infuriated at the man's apathy about anyone and everyone but himself. 

As he crossed through the living room, he could hear the familiar sounds of the robot Jonas kept around. He followed the beeps and boops into the sitting area where he saw the shiny, blue metal plated robot trying to force feed young Rusty some medicine.

The redhead was batting the spoon of purple liquid away and crying a bit though he suddenly froze when Don entered the room. 

His wide eyes stared fearfully at him, perturbed by the sight of someone new inside of the house. 

Don took in the look of the boy, trying to judge whether or not he was actually okay as Jonas had said. The boy was dressed in his pajamas, his right foot and ankle wrapped in bandages. He seemed okay save for the tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought off robot.

Now however, he furiously wiped them away and sat up a bit straighter in his seat as if getting ready to run in fear.

“Hey there, Rusty. You remember me? I'm... your Uncle Don.”

The boy blinked at him in confusion and so he chuckled and glanced at H.E.L.P.er and then back at him. “I'm uh... Malcom's dad. You remember when I brought Malcom over?”

Rusty straightened up a bit at the mention of his only friend. He seemed to calm down as he nodded furiously at the man. He did seem a bit familiar.

“I heard you hurt your ankle. Is it bad?” He pointed at it as he sat down on the couch next to him.

Rusty stared at the injury disdainfully, as if it were a flaw that was keeping him down in some way. He looked back at the man and said stubbornly, “No... it's fine.”

“Aw, c'mon. It looks like it hurts. You know, I'm sure it's nothing for a kid like you but it's okay if it does.”

The redhead looked back down at his ankle and then up at the man as if making a decision. He nodded. “It hurts still. I don't want that medicine.” He glared at H.E.L.P.er and the spoon of purple liquid it held within it.

Don shrugged. “Might make you feel better though.”

Maybe the man was right. Rusty glanced at the robot once more and then nodded to him, allowing H.E.L.P.er to give him the medicine.

He watched as the robot wheeled away back to the kitchen, staring quietly at Don. He fiddled with a hem on his pants before quietly asking, “Is Malcom here?”

“No. I'm afraid he's at home.”

“Oh.”

He watched as the boy seemed to draw back in on himself and wondered just what kind of life the boy had here without any real contact with other kids. He glanced around sadly as he realized that Rusty probably had no real friends. And he had no mother making Jonas the sole contact Rusty typically had besides H.E.L.P.er. And that was far and few between. The man was always gone, always racing off around the world to new adventures.

What kind of life was that for a kid?

Don smiled at the boy. “Hey, how would you like to come over and see him? I bet he'd like to see you!”

Rusty glanced up at the man but wouldn't meet his eyes. He mumbled out, “I'm not allowed to leave.”

“Oh, well, I bet I can convince your dad for a visit, right? Just a quick one!”

Sitting up a bit straighter again, Rusty smiled at him. “Really?”

“Sure.”

His eyes shone brighter that he'd ever remembered seeing them.

...

It had took surprisingly little to convince Jonas to let him take Rusty back home. If the man had given the boy some big spiel about staying home because of his injury, he was over it by now.

With a shrug and a wave of his arm, Jonas had insisted he take Rusty for a little get together with Malcom, a reunion of sorts. It'd be good for him, the scientist had urged, leaving Don baffled but pleased.

They'd agreed. Rusty would be coming to his house to stay with Malcom for a bit, to cheer him up and all while his ankle healed.

It truly hadn't been a serious injury which was remarkable seeing as he had not been discovered until the next morning. Rusty had been putting up a brave front but Don suspected that was something that had been drilled into him by his father.

After spending a few days at the Fitzcarraldo house, Rusty had been having the time of his life and really coming out of his shell. 

He and Malcom had been playing together nicely and really having fun. Don and his wife had enjoyed the feeling of having two boys instead of just the one. Their small family really felt fuller now and something within him made him wish it was bigger. But there was always time for that later.

On the fourth day with no contact from Jonas about his son, Don had decided to phone the man after breakfast, finding it odd he'd heard nothing. It turned out that Jonas was boarding his plane to head to Greece for a little vacay. He had just assumed Don would be fine watching Rusty while they were gone to which the man had reluctantly agreed.

It wasn't as if he didn't want the boy around, he just couldn't understand the man's seemingly blatant disregard for his whereabouts and well being.

And so, Rusty continued to stay with them for a bit longer, borrowing some of Malcom's clothes since Jonas had flaked and not provided any. They played games, ate meals together and just generally enjoyed each other's company.

Jonas would be back within a few weeks or so he had promised. When weeks turned to months however with no contact from the man, Don began to grow resentful.

...

One Thursday night in cold December, Don finally began to grow weary of the so-called waiting game and phoned Jonas' home one more time hoping to leave a message with his robot or something. Upon Jonas answering the phone at the compound, Don was quite taken back.

“Hello, hello?!” The man's boisterous voice sounds over the line. In the background, Don can hear music blaring loudly so it's a bit hard to even hear Venture.

“Jonas?! I... I thought you were still in Greece?” He hears himself saying as he leans back against his desk in shock.

“Don! Oh no, old friend! I got back ages ago. What are you doing right now? Come over and have a drink with me and these lovely ladies.”

He can hear the smile in the man's voice, picture the setting, some lavish party he's throwing, entertaining folks, all while his son is still here with him and his wife. The man didn't have a care in the world.

Don stood up and began to pace, unable to believe what was happening. “So you've been back for a while and you just... you just didn't call? You know I have your son, right?”

Jonas had been speaking to someone with the phone's receiver muffled though he was still listening. “Oh yes, right, you have Rusty. Well... that's good then.”

“Uh... did you... did you forget that?”

“No, no. I remember! You have Rusty there. It's good for him. You can bring him back whenever.” 

Sounding very dismissive, Jonas was clear more interested in the parties there in the room with him than with Don. The man sighed heavily, walking out to the hallway to peak in on the man's son and Malcom. 

They were currently playing in the living room with Malcom's toys, Rusty not having any of his own. Don frowned as he thought of the danger that lie back at that compound. The man was likely to be running off again soon and yanking the boy along with him into imminent danger.

He didn't deserve that life. He hadn't asked to be born. Why did he have to suffer at the hands of fools like him?

Eyes hardening, teeth grinding, Don quietly shut the office door and whipped around to pace the floor once more.

“Jonas... “ He began angrily, though quickly willed his emotions down. “You'll probably be taking another trip out there soon, won't ya?”

Jonas chuckled. “Well, not to Greece, no, but probably somewhere down Mexico way, sure!”

There was a lengthy pause between them, Jonas seeming to grow suspicious. He must have moved to another room as the music died down. 

“What's this about, pal?” The scientist asked him and Don took a deep breath, readying himself to give his pitch.

“Why don't I just keep Rusty entertained over here for a while? You know, since you're so busy and all? Since... you have so many obligations.”

He was laying it on thick, half kissing his ass, half making shit up on the fly. He just couldn't stand the thought of handing the boy back over to the man.

Maybe he wasn't a monster but he wasn't a good man. Maybe he cared about the boy in some small way but he wasn't good for him.

Jonas sighed and from the other end of the line, Don could hear the clinking of ice cubes in a glass. The man was drinking scotch no doubt. He could almost picture the scene.

Finally, he said, “Yeah, Don. That'll... that'll be good for 'im. Let 'im... be normal for a bit.”

It was almost hard to miss it, that sound in the man's voice, the sound of reluctance mixed with a bit of heartbreak.

But he didn't let it affect his decision. The man may acknowledge his faults, only slightly, but did he ever do anything to fix them?

Silence filled the line between them. They were saying things without saying them.

Jonas cleared his throat a bit. “Say, pal, why don't you come by? This party is... “ He trailed off, his voice sounding a bit desperate and the jingling of ice cubes in a glass could be heard once more.

Don felt bad but then he thought about his family in the other room and how Jonas had basically chosen this life over the one he had. He shook his head although the man couldn't see it over the phone. “No thanks, Jonas. I'm gonna... probably head to bed soon.”

It was a lie but he just wanted to let the man down easy.

Jonas chuckled heartily, feeling in good spirits once more. “Well then, friend, I better go! The night's young!” 

He hung up without so much as a goodbye to him, probably tickled that he was such a young, party guy and he was some wet blanket.

Let him think what he wants.

Don set down the receiver and walked out of the office towards the living room once again.

His wife was sitting on the couch reading though she glanced up and smiled at him as he passed.

He got down on the carpet with the two boys, each beaming at him as he did so. “Whatcha got here?”

“Rusty had the truck and I took the truck! Then, boom!” Malcom laughed and clapped his hands.

Don nodded along like it was interesting and made sense. “Oh wow.” And then he turned his eyes on Rusty. “And you. What do ya got there?”

The red headed boy blinked and looked up at the man simply handing him a small orange toy car.

“Neat.” The man said, giving him a smile which the boy returned.

He played games with the boys until it was late in the night, his wife even joining them for a game or two. Once they were tuckered out, he put them to bed in the bunk beds he'd procured for the pair when it became clear Rusty would be staying for more than a while.

He wandered over to the bedroom door and cracked it just a bit so the hall light still shone through into the room. “Goodnight you two.” He whispered before disappearing down the hall.

The room was quiet, each boy staring up above him at nothing. Just as Malcom was falling asleep, his eyes slipping closed, a small voice sounded from above him.

“Do you think I can stay for a while?”

The boy's eyes shot open, annoyed he was being kept from sleep. “What?” He muttered.

Rusty blinked bleary-eyed at the ceiling above. He had been given the top bunk for some reason. It was nice, being so high up for once. “I like it here.”

Malcom seemed to think on this for a moment and then said haughtily, “Yeah, I guess I'll allow it.” Rolling over on to his side, he pulled the covers up to his chin and shut his eyes again. He barely heard the other boy's reply as he drifted off to sleep.

“Thanks, Malcom.” Came Rusty's quiet reply. He too turned over on his side, a happy smile on his face as he fell asleep.

No longer would he have to fear being woken up in the middle of the night, the terror on the adults' faces all around him as chaos was spreading throughout the compound. Here he was safe, here he could sleep through the night peacefully.


End file.
